vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Sun/Transcript
Act One THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, OTHERWORLDLY: (The camera shows the outside of the Salvatore house, it's morning. Kai is still taped to a chair in front of the fireplace.) Kai: And of course, I broke into the oval office, and took a picture of myself at the window looking all JFK. But then I was like...wha--how am I going to get these photos developed- Damon: Oh my god, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of this twilight zone? (Damon is sitting across from him in a dark couch.) Kai: I got a question for you first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10th 1994? (Damon raises his eyebrows as if to say he didn't know.) Kai: Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever. Damon: How the hell should I know? (He takes a sip of his bourbon.) Kai: Well I heard you tell Bonnie this place was your own personal hell. I'm curious why. Bonnie, walking into the room: I found everything you asked for, can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam. Pocket knife, volume O of the Encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker. (She walks over to the table in front of the couch Damon is on, and dumps the things on it, Damon is now standing.) Bonnie: Now what? Kai: Can't show you with my hands taped. (Bonnie reaches over, grabs the pocket knife and walks over to Kai.) Damon, warningly: Bonnie. Kai: Thank you. (Bonnie cuts off one of the tapes on his hand.) Damon: Okay. (She cuts off the other one.) Damon: Fine, how is this pile of crap going to get us out of here? Kai, rubbing his sore wrists: I'll explain as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10th, 1994. Damon, frustrated: What difference does it make!? Kai: Let me put it this way, Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation. My, as yet, undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along. (Damon stomps over to Kai, snatches the pocket knife from Bonnie and lifts Kai up to put the knife against his neck.) Damon: Or, I could just torture you until you say something useful. Kai, confused and slowly: If you torture me I'll get mad and then I won't want to help you--(he looks toward Bonnie)--What kind of person needs to have that explained to them? (Bonnie reaches over and takes the knife out of Damon's hand, who lets Kai go roughly, Kai laughs.) Bonnie: Play, nice. Damon: Stop trying to impress the new guy. Bonnie: Why don't you just tell him your story? Damon: Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worst thing I ever did, Bonnie. (Kai, who had opened the Jam smiles.) Kai: Ooooh, now I'm listening. (He scoops out some Jam from the jar and eats it) FLASHBACK - MYSTIC FALLS, 1994: (Damon has rung the doorbell and his back is to the Salvatore house, the doors opens and he turns to see Stefan, Damon holds up the same newspaper Bonnie had.) Damon: Ready for some bad news? (Stefans leans against the door, Damon chuckles and moves forward to get in the house only to find he can't, the invisible barrier.) Damon: Barely seen you in 50 years, Stefan. You could invite a brother in. Stefan: Give me one good reason why. Damon: Check your answering machine, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Stefan: Oh, I heard your message. I also heard you sent Lexi some flowers, 17 years after you left her to burn to death on a rooftop. Damon: Well-- Stefan: It's a little late but I see you're trying to make amends, I just want to know why. Damon: Uh, well, I can tell you this, Stefan I'm tired of tearing up New-York City and maybe it's the partying, or maybe it's my conscious-- Stefan: Well, I believe that word would require one. Damon:--and then I had this moment of clarity, and I said. "Wouldn't it be great if I just woke up in my own bed, could have a fresh start?" (Zach Salvatore appears behind Stefan.) Zach: You must be Damon. Stefan, while Damon nods at Zach: Damon, this is uh, Zach Salvatore. He owns the house now, he knows the family house tree and I told him if you got out of line, I'd take care of you myself. Damon: Why you always expecting the worst out of me, Stefan? Stefan: Oh, I don't; otherwise, I..wouldn't allow this. (Damon looks around confusedly.) Zach: Come on in, Damon. Damon: Huh--(he takes steps into the house, smiling)--thanks. (He brushes past Stefan after tapping his shoulder. Stefan: You ready to start over? Damon: Hell yeah. PRESENT DAY, OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS: (Stefan is sitting on his motorcycle and he takes off his helmet when his cellphone buzzes, he looks at the caller ID and raises it to his ear.) Stefan: Hello. Any sign of our runaway girl? (Elena appears to be in the woods.) Elena: No, Caroline and I combed the border of Mystic Falls three times already. No sign of Sarah. Stefan: She's not on any of the roads, which means she's probably in Mystic Falls. Elena: This is bad, Stefan. Her compulsion went away as soon as she crossed the border. She knows that Caroline and I are vampires. Stefan: Listen, I gotta go I'll uh, talk to you later. (Stefan turns his cellphone off and turns the key in the ignition. But Elena superspeeds in front of his motorcycle.) Elena: Where do you think you're going? Stefan, a small chuckle: Uh, I'm going home. Elena: Savannah is not your home Stefan. It's an escape, a hiding place. This is your home.(Elena points to the Mystic Falls sign.) Stefan: No, It was my home. But I can no longer enter it's borders, therefore I have a new home. Elena, raising her eyebrows: So you're just going to throw in the towel, and go back to your fake new life? Stefan: Look, my fake new life ended when Enzo decided to kill my not-so-fake girlfriend, Ivy. So I am going to go home, pack up and start over. Again. Elena: By pretending like your life here never existed? Stefan: You'd be surprised how easy it is to forget the past, Elena. Elena: But I'm not buying it, you lost your brother. There's no way that you're fine. (Stefan sighs, reaching down for the keys but Elena holds them up, smiling.) Stefan: You do not have to worry about me, it's not like I haven't done this before, I have a system. Elena: Show me. Prove to me that your system works. If I believe that you actually are happy, then I'll let you go. But if I don't buy it, which I probably won't, I will keep harrassing you until you come home--(she scrunches up her nose)--and I'm talking about like Enzo-sized harrassment. (They share a look, and Elena jiggles the keys.) Elena: Deal? (Stefan holds his hand out for the keys.) Stefan: Sure. (Elena drops them into his hand.) Stefan: And what about our runaway girl, Sarah? (Elena gets behind him on the motorcycle, and puts the helmet on.) Elena: Well, we can't step foot into Mystic Falls. So now, it's up to Matt and Jeremy. A HOSPITAL: (Jeremy and Alaric are sitting beside each other, Jeremy leans down and vomits into a vomit bag, Alaric pats his back.) Alaric: Atta boy. Get her all out. (Alaric is on the phone with Matt.) Matt, voiceover: Is he seriously still wasted? Alaric: Yeah, little punk showed up on my doorstep at four in the morning. Drunk. I thought you two were looking for Sarah together. Jeremy: I did my part, she is definitely not hiding in the Salvatore liquor cabinet. Alaric: Listen, what about your vampire-hating-neighborhood watch guy? If Sarah goes to him for help, that's a problem. Matt, in his car: I'm on my way to Tripp's office now. I think I can get him to trust me and tell me what he knows. Alaric: Be safe. (He hangs up.) Jo: Alaric (Says Jo, walking up to them in her white jacket.) Alaric: Hi. (He stands up.) Jo: Who do we have here? Alaric: This is Jeremy...(He stands Jeremy up with one arm.) Jeremy Gilbert. He's a little... Jo: Underage? Alaric: Yeah. Jo: Yeah, I can see that. Alaric: I was hoping you could give him one of those, uh... rapid rehydration hangover cure type things. Jo, cutting glares at Jeremy: Oh, yeah. You mean, the ones we reserve for professional athletes and starving children in third-world countries.Yeah. I think we'll start with a full workup...(She holds an empty urine cup at Jeremy.) Physical, blood, toxicology. Alaric: Yeah. Why don't you throw in an STD screening while you're at it, huh? Jeremy, taking the cup: Really? Alaric: Yeah... Jo, at Jeremy: Down the hall to the right. (Jeremy groans and walks away, leaving Jo to look at Alaric.) Jo, wincing: Do I want to know? Alaric: It's just another day in the life of an occult studies Professor. Jo: Well, if that entails supervising drunk morons, then you and I have a lot more in common than I thought. (Alaric laughs as Jo gives him a clipboard, they both look up at each other.) TRIPP'S OFFICE: ''' (Matt is walking down the hall and he stops at the door, Tripp is on the phone.) Tripp: I know, and I'm sorry, Karen. Jay was a good kid. (Seeing Matt in the hallway he gestures for him to come in.) I promise, you'll be the first one to know, okay. (He hangs up and sits back in the chair.) Matt: Tripp, are you okay? Tripp, sitting up: No. No. I just told Jay's parents that I was the one who found their son '''dead in the woods last night. Matt: I heard, do you know what happened? Tripp: You tell me. (Matt has a poker face.) Tripp: He went to the party with you. Matt: I-I don't know. He was drunk... I offered to give him a ride home, and he said he'd walk... I should have, driven him home. Tripp: Okay. I'm gonna give the sheriff my statement--(Tripp stands up, waving his arms)--and try to make sense of what happened to Jay.Matt, standing also: Wait. Maybe I should go with you. I mean I might have been the last person to see Jay alive. Tripp, staring at Matt: Ok. Done. Let's take a ride. (They walk out together.) THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, OTHERWORLDLY: (The camera shows the table littered with Kai's things, and he picks up a can opener. Bonnie and Damon are standing in front of the fireplace, Damon is pinching the top of his nose in frustration, his eyes shut.) Kai: I need to be entertained, while I work. (Kai is lying on his back on the couch, screwing open another Jam can with the can-opener.) Kai, singing: ♪ Hell story, please ♪ (Damon turns his head to Bonnie, not his body.) Damon: Remind me not to kill him. Bonnie, moving her head: Maybe telling him your story will take your mind off of it.Damon: Whose side are you on?- Bonnie: The side where we get to go home to the people we love. Damon, after a prolonging moment: Fine. (He turns to Kai.) Damon: On May 1994, I was living here. I'd come home to walk the straight and narrow. (The camera moves past his head and into the flashback.) FLASHBACK - MYSTIC FALLS, 1994: (Damon's blue camaro is outside, Damon and Stefan are shining it with rags. Damon is wearing a white tank top, looking tiresome. Stefan is drinking from a flask, and Damon walks over to him.) Damon: Can I have a sip of that? I'm starving.Stefan: S''uu''re. (He emphasized.) (Stefan hands him the flask, and Damon takes it.) Damon: Whoo. (He unscrews the cap and takes a swig.) Stefan: Mmmm.. (Damon pulls the flask from his mouth quickly, his face pale, he looks down at it. His mouth still closed.) Stefan: It's good, right? Damon: Um-uh. (He's holding the blood in his mouth even though it's disgusting, his lips contorted.) Stefan: Oh, yeah. I can't remember if that squirrel was roadkill or one I caught in the rat trap.(Damon shakes his head, scrunching the side of his eyes, revolted.) Stefan: Better hope it was roadkill, though, because the rat trap was full of rat droppings.(Damon is still disgusted, white as a sheet.) Stefan; Swish your tongue around. (Damon does, his mouth pursed.) Stefan, rubbing two fingers together: Does it feel like hair, or is it more of a grainy pellet?(Damon finally manages to swallow it.) Damon: Ugh--(He looks relieved,) (Stefan takes a swig of it.) (Zach has a paper brown bag full of food and he's coming up the lawn toward the house, he waves.) Damon: How's it going, Zach? What's up with all the grocery trips?Zach: Ah. One of the boarders is craving blueberry pancakes. (He continues his way to the house.) (Damon is regarding his uncle while playing with the grease rag for the car.) Damon: You know, maybe I should run the Salvatore boarding house--(Zach walks up to the woman standing in the doorway, her belly bloated and she says "Hi" to Zach--Take over for Zach, get in good with Gail - (Damon continues) Stefan: She's on vervain. So is Zach, which means hands off.PRESENT DAY - THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, OTHERWORLDLY: (Kai is snoring on the couch.) Damon, from the bourbon station: Perfect. Our savior's insane and narcoleptic. Kai: No, no, no, I'm awake. (Damon, glass of bourbon in hand, walks over to Bonnie and stands beside her.) Kai: Let me guess... You killed the pregnant woman. Damon: Shut up, Kai. You weren't listening. Kai: I was listening in my sleep. You were hanging out with your distant nephew Zach, who you called uncle Zach because that's not confusing. Plus pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest. Got it. Bonnie turns to Damon: Tell me you didn't kill a pregnant woman.Kai: Oh, that's totally what happened. Why else would today be his personal hell? (Damon's expression shifts to angry--Kai: Oh, here we go--(Damon kneels in front of the table to face Kai, sitting his cup down.) Damon: The only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us, but you don't HAVE any answers! You're just a man-child--(he picks up an empty jam can)--with Jam on your fingers! (He tosses the can to the side.) Kai: Okay then, to get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called an ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon--(he picks up something, it's round, black and red.) The last time we had it, was in the pacific north west. (He opens a book, and sets it down.): Oregon. Bonnie: We? Kai: It belonged to my family. So, --(He picks up the pocket knife.)--here's a little blood to get you started--(He slits the top of his finger.) Now all we need, is a locator spell. (He stands, eyes on Bonnie.) To pinpoint its whereabouts. (Damon stands slowly.) Damon: Think you can find our ticket out of here, Bon-bon? - he says her nickname comfortably as if it's her name. Bonnie, unfazed: Hell, yeah. Category:Season 6 Category:Episode Transcripts